


Gotta Catch 'Em All (podfic)

by Niyuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale has a filthy mouth, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post Series AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu/pseuds/Niyuu
Summary: What to do when you can't catch that elusive Pokemon? Why, hang out in graveyards with your magical boyfriend of course :)Based on that wonderful tumblr post about haunted dirt and playing Pokemon Go. I have no idea how to link in notes so *shrugs* Also because I adore foul-mouthed Derek.





	Gotta Catch 'Em All (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotta Catch 'Em All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544002) by [HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury). 

Huge thank you to HaleHathNoFury for letting me take my first babysteps into podfic with her amazing work!

I'm not a native speaker, so please be gentle with any criticism :3

[Mp3-Download is here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2qfgz537rhu7o01/Gotta_Catch_Em_All_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file)


End file.
